Start of the Adventure Pt. 2
'''Start of the Adventure '''is the Two-Part premier of The Adventures of the PAW Patrol!. This is Part Two of Episode One. Character PAW Patrol * Red * Dusty * Marshall * Chase * Zuma * Skye * Rubble * Rocky * Ryder Villains * BlackMoon * ??? Episode Chapter One Red: Oh come on! Why are you still chasing me? Chase: I was assigned to bring you in. You are a dangerous criminal that must be locked up. Marshall: Wait... I was helping a criminal?! Red: I told you, I am not a criminal! Chase: You stole from a bank! Red: For a good reason! Chase: It's still stealing! Skye: >Sits up< Stop arguing! >Chase is awestruck in seeing Skye< Chase: S-skye... Is that you? Skye: Yes. It is Chase. Red: Chase? You two know each other? Skye: I actually used to help Chase with his police work. Zuma: What made you leave? Skye: He was too serious with his work, and too protective. I felt like I was stuck in a bubble. Chase: >Stares at Red< How could you corrupt her mind like this?! Red: I didn't do anything. Skye: Chase stop. He saved me from an assassin. Chase: The same assassin that followed him to you. Red: What can I do to convince you that I'm not a bad guy? >The hospital shakes< Zuma: What was that? >The roof breaks and BlackMoon is seen on the other side< Red: It's you. BlackMoon: Of course it is. You may have gotten away from me before, but you won't escape this time! >BlackMoon jumps down and points her sword at Red< Red: Listen lady, this is starting to get creepy. BlackMoon: There's no time for your adorable comments now. Chapter Two Red: >Red steps back< Listen. Let's just talk about this. BlackMoon: There's nothing to talk about. >Skye suddenly jumps out of the hospital bed, grabs Red and runs< BlackMoon: What? No! >Skye and Red jump in Chase's police car, while Dusty and Zuma jump in Marshall's fire truck< Red: Go drive! We'll meet you later! Marshall: Ok! Bye! >Chase and Marshall drive away< BlackMoon: I will find you Red. You can't get away from me for long. >Chase, Skye, and Red crash into a trash dump< Chase: This is all your fault! Red: My fault?! You're the one who keeps running after me! Chase: You stole from a bank! Skye: Chase stop! >They hear a thud behind them< Chase: What was that? Red: I don't know. >Picks up a stick< >A unknown pup emerges and Red throws the stick at him< Unknown Pup: Ow! Why would you throw that at me? Skye: You're not BlackMoon. Who are you? Rocky: I'm Rocky, I live here. Chase: You live in a trash dump? Rocky: Yeah. No one would take me in. But who are you guys? Red: I'm Red, and this is Skye and... Ugh... Chase. Rocky: Ok. But. Who's BlackMoon? Red: It's a long story. >Marshall crashes into an unfinished building< Marshall: Oops! Sorry! Dusty: Well... at least we go away. >Another pup comes out< Unknown Pup: Umm... Who are you? Zuma: Who are you? Rubble: I'm Rubble, but you still haven't answered my question. Dusty: I'm Dusty, and this is Marshall, and Zuma. Rubble: What are you doing here? Marshall: We ran away because we were being chased by a psychopath named BlackMoon. Rubble: Is that her? >BlackMoon is on a building targeting them< Dusty: Yes it is! Run! >The pups drop down a garbage disposal meeting up with the others< Red: Marshall, Dusty, Zuma? Who's the new guy? Dusty: No time! BlackMoon! Chase: Where?! Chapter Three Dusty: Just run! >BlackMoon lurks on the with invisibility on< BlackMoon: I think it's obvious I can't get him with them around. Time to play the waiting game. >The pups run and find somewhere safe< Rocky: Can someone fill me in on what's happening? Marshall: No one knows. Dusty: Do you know why she wants to kill us? Red: I have no clue, but at least she's gone for now. Chase: Great! Now I have the perfect chance to arrest you. Skye: Not the best time Chase. Red: You're still on that?! There's a psychopath chasing us, and you're focused on the money I stole?! Chase: You broke into a bank! Red: Your priorities are very skewered right now! Dusty: We don't have time to be fighting each other right now. Skye: I agree. Finally someone has their head on right. Chase: What do you mean? Skye: You did this same thing a year ago with the thing in Barkingburg! Rocky: With the crown? Chase: How did you know? Rocky: I watch the news. Skye: You don't know how to focus on the serious things aside from police work! Chase: I'm just working! Skye: There's more to being a police officer than just working! >Marshall starts to walk away< Red: Hey, where are you going? Marshall: This is too much. This doesn't even involve me. I'm sorry. >He walks away< Zuma: I'm with Marshall, you're on your own dude. Rubble: I never wanted to be a part of this. Red: So you're all just gonna leave me when someone's trying to kill me? Rocky: There's nothing we can do about that. Skye: Goodbye Chase. Good luck Red. >They walk away leaving Red, Dusty and Chase alone< Dusty: So that's it then? Red: Humph. Some help they were. So now I guess you're gonna arrest me now huh? Chase: I have... some thinking to do besides that... >Suddenly Dusty and Chase get shot with sleep darts and pass out< Red: What the? What just happened? >BlackMoon appears in front of him< BlackMoon: Hello again! Last chance. Red: I can see that you really want me to come with you. But it no an answer I can choose? BlackMoon: You're in no position to refuse. I can end you right here. Red: I can see that. >Red sees a barrage of cars and tanks from the corner of his eye< How about you tell me about your self? BlackMoon: >Laughs< How gullible do you think I am? Red: Honestly? A lot. Because you just fell into my trap. BlackMoon: What? >BlackMoon gets shot by a Plasma Blast from a tank and flees the area< Red: Haha! Thanks for the help officer! >A police officer approaches him menacingly< Red: Umm... Is there a problem? Ryder: >Shows his badge< Ryder. Chief of police. We're going to have a nice long talk, Red. Red: Oh man... Major Events * Ryder, Rocky, and Rubble are introduced. * Red meets Ryder. * All of the pups meet for the first time. * Burkingburg is mentioned.